


Misunderstood

by TheAnimeZankyou



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Erika's mind, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Bar, Implied Relationships, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeZankyou/pseuds/TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nichome a popular gay district in Shinjuku. Izaya gets spotted with Shizuo in the district. Erkia’s mind runs wild as she imagines the pair together and what they get to with their alone time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstood

The young info broker walked down the unfamiliar streets of Shinjuku with his hands in his pocket trying not to make eye contact with anyone he passed. The area that he was wandering down was known for the activities that occurred there. The male would not be taking part of any of the activities just collecting information from a client. It was unbelieveable that his client wanted to meet here of all places. He tried desperately for people not to recognise who he was. His hood in which he wore shielded his identity from the strangers around him. For some reason he couldn’t help but look in the windows of the many stores he passed. What he saw didn’t put him off at any point. He was more off-putted when he saw it in normal daylight.

The bar that he entered was full of smoke and a lot of sweat. The smoke reminded the male of the man who he would love to see dead in a ditch. The smell alone immediately wanted the young male to back out instantly but he had his pride to withhold. If he didn’t show, he knew that his client would spread a rumour that Izaya Orihara was an incompetent information broker who couldn’t take his career seriously. With that rumour out, he wouldn’t be able to scrounge of people, desperate for a relief and Izaya taking a full advantage of them at his own leisure. 

With a deep gulp, he entered the bar and walked to the far end of the bar where his client was waiting for him. Many drunkards tried to slap his round and small ass. He skillfully dodged every attack from the males. He wasn’t interested in such deeds with drunk men who only yearned for lust from younger males. Izaya wasn’t interested in such things with anyone male or female. He believed that he had no sexual desire when he reached puberty. 

The client was an older male with an overeating problem. His hair had been slicked back with far too much gel. He had an awful grin that suggested he had something up his sleeve. From a few metres away, Izaya could smell the putrid cologne. Izaya sat a couple seats away from him trying to keep his distance from the male and the stench he radiated. The male sat in an exclusive booth at the far end of the room. Izaya sat with his back to the rest of the crowd which made him feel oddly uncomfortable. 

“So Mr Kurosawa, what would you like to discuss?” The older male flashed a toothy grin and leaned over the table with his head resting on the back of his clasped hands. Izaya didn’t like the glint in his eyes. The black orbs scanned him from head to toe. Unconsciously, Izaya pulled his jacket over him some more to protect him from the peering eyes that was undressing him.

“Oh so you want to know,” the older male stood up and scooted into the booth beside Izaya. Forcing the young male against the wall. Mr Kurosawa chuckled as Izaya’s eyes widened as the male placed a hand on his thigh.

“Sir, is there any information you would like to discuss?” Izaya said as he pushed the male’s hand away from his leg. The male laughed and placed his arm around Izaya’s shoulders, pulled him in close while his hand went back to his thigh. Izaya backed up against the wall to create a distance between them. 

“I don’t wanna talk. I want action,” the info broker should of made sure he wasn’t ever in this situation. He should of done more research about the client but he failed yet again. Ever since the attack, he wasn’t right on the ball. 

-X-

Shizuo walked down the red street with Tom looking for a male who took a loan for millions of yen. Shizuo walked behind Tom looking out for anyone would hurt his partner. He was slightly excited as he was the last douche that they were looking for. One of his friends had sold him out and said that he often hung around the gay bars especially ‘Madame’. Since they were in the lovely city of Shinjuku, the bodyguard was looking out for the damn louse. There was a higher chance that they would bump into him: it was the last thing he needed. 

Shizuo looked into a bar where he saw two males enjoying the sensation of each others tongues. The male couldn’t help but stare as they were enjoying themselves so much. Both males couldn't keep their hands to themselves. 

The lights illuminated the men’s path as they walked. Many places they had past was many sex shops filled with an assortment of toys. Shizuo couldn’t understand why people would want to pleasure their partners by means that wasn’t straight from their own hands. Tom wasn’t bothered by the streets that surrounded them as he had been several relationships compared to Shizuo's inexperience. Shizuo stopped to look in the window while tom went ahead of him. He wasn’t meaning to be a perv but he was just interested in how men interacted with one another.

When Shizuo went into the bar he was instantly met with a butler of the store, who bowed down at the sight of him. He knew why Shizuo and Tom had showed up to his shop. It wasn’t that first time that debt collectors had shown up at their door. Shizuo pushed past the male and walked to where Tom was. 

“Please don’t wreck my shop, Mr Heiwajima,” the male shouted after him as he stormed to the back for the store. He had such a long day that he just wanted to go home. When Shizuo got there he saw a brown haired male riding the older male. He was a tall male, with lovely hair and a broad body. The male was panting heavily as he was being pummeled every time he lifted his hips. 

“Excuse me, Mr Honda,” Tom said while the male on top hid his face in the crook of his neck. Mr Honda smiled and leaned backwards while the male leaned into him as well. 

“Hurry it up,” Tom was confused to what was happening. The male was about to state his business Mr Honda had cut him off. “I’m talking to Itsuki. Once I’m done with him then I’ll deal with you.” Tom rolled his eyes and pulled Shizuo to another booth while Honda and Itsuki finished their little thing. Both the debt collector and the bodyguard sat at the booth facing away from the scene. All they heard the moans of the smaller male. Shizuo and Tom felt slightly uncomfortable at the cry of the male who was being jabbed in the ass. 

“Alright, you two. I’m done,” Shizuo was the first to get out of the booth and walked back over to the male.

“Itsuki, give them the money,” The young male who now had his trousers around his waist slightly bent over in apology due to his seriously sore hips from his previous encounter with the tall man and handed them a briefcase. Shizuo reluctantly took the briefcase and opened it up. While Shizuo shifted the briefcase in his hands so he could hold it, Itsuki moved back over and sat on the males lap with his arms wrapped around his neck. There was stacks of money in there. “It’s not all of it. I will get the rest later but that should be able to clear you over for some time, right?” Mr Honda said as Itsuki kissed the side of his neck. The brute was getting uncomfortable with their touches. Shizuo looked to Tom who sighed and took the briefcase of Shizuo. 

“So what’s left to pay?” Tom asked as he began to count the stacks of money. It took Mr Honda a while to reply as he was calculating how much he had roughly.

“I would say about two grand. I will be able to get that in about a month or so,” Shizuo rolled his eyes and walked out the stuffy room. At least they had received the bulk of it. There was at least 17 grand in the briefcase alone. 

-X-

Meanwhile, Izaya had to hold back his cries as the Mr Kurosawa licked the side of his neck. The disgusting male nipped at the skin leaving marks as we went. His hand had slipped into the waistband of Izaya’s boxers. A large hand rubbed against his semi-erect penis. Izaya yelped at the touch and quickly scrambled over the table and rushed out the door as fast as he could.

He didn’t care about his pride but he still had his own dignity. Although his jacket was down at his elbows and his shirt lay above his hips. His hair was unruly and unsightly. He rushed to the open and street and dashed to his home. 

Izaya wasn’t particularly looking where he was running, his mind was only focused on getting out of this district. He fell backwards and crashed onto the floor when he ran into someone’s back. He looked up, eyes widening as he he had bumped into the last person he wanted to be seen by, Shizu-Chan. It was the best way for the worst day he was having. Shizuo turned round and glared down at him. The large brute looked straight into his frightened eyes. Not once did he try to compose himself. Shizuo reached down and grabbed his top and forced him back onto his feet.

“I’m not in the mood to fight you, Shizuo.” The said male dropped Izaya onto his feet and watched as he just staggered past him. There was no life in him any more. It was like it all had been sucked out of him. Shizuo had never seen him in that state before. He was always looked collected even when running away from him. Never in his life was his jacket down at his elbows nor the fact that he could see the hem of his trousers. Izaya was always looking for fight why not now. Shizuo couldn’t help but follow after him. He didn’t want him to die as he had to be killed by his own hands. 

The next day, Erkia began to squeal in delight at the latest news as she looked at her phone. There was an article on last nights even with Izaya and Shizuo but the photographer seemed to get the wrong end of the stick. He had photographed Izaya walking down the streets of Nichome and headed into a bar. A few moments later, Shizuo walked down the same street and headed into a different bar but to the young girl it had looked like they went into the bar together. There was several more pictures of Shizuo lifting a disheveled Izaya off the ground and holding him close to his face in a way that looked like they had been kissing. Erika squealed as she always dreamed of them making out in public and now they have. 

The story had continued and there was evidence that Shizuo had followed the scruffy Izaya back home. Erkia’s mind was filled with erotic ideas of what happened inside the bar and after Shizuo went home with Izaya. She could imagine the smaller male squirming at the rough touch of Shizuo’s fingers. The older male slamming his large beauty into the smaller male, who clutched onto his partner to help him breath, his fingernail digging into his back. Mewls and cries from Izaya’s lips that had Shizuo wanting so much more. A trail of blood trickled from her nose at the mere thought of those two in bed together.

“Izaya and Shizuo totally did it last night!” She screamed to the world as she was delighted over their new established relationships. Although, Walker, Kadota and Saburo shut down her imagination to her dismay.

**Author's Note:**

> Nichome is actually a real place in Shinjuku you can google it. I read a few yaoi mangas and most of them brought up the district and my mind instantly went to Shizaya as Izaya lives in Shinjuku. Madame - the bar- is made up. 
> 
> Please comment and tell me your thoughts.


End file.
